


Now We’re Cooking

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day Five: Advent Drabbles 2016 - Christmas CookiesSomething was missing in the Hummel Household.
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 15





	Now We’re Cooking

Christmas Cookies were a staple in the Hummel household. Burt seriously couldn’t remember a year where the house didn’t overflow with Cookies come December (and January and February. Lizzie baked when it was too cold to do things outside and that doubled when they had Kurt). The baking started in October with fall items and Halloween cookies and continued until it was spring and warm enough to spend time outside for longer than half an hour at a time.

Even the fall after Lizzie had died, Kurt baked. Granted, Burt was certain it was probably against every parenting book out there to let his 8 yr old use an oven by himself, but his 8yr old had the attitude of someone twice his age and had a point…he had been taking cookies out of over with supervision alone for two years and with help since he was three, he could do so at 8. (Burt also let him change tires with just the littlest bit of help and change the oil in their cars with just the littlest of help and run the cash register and Kurt did a lot of the work on the dirt bike engine Burt rebuilt for his nephew and most of the repair on the sewing machine they found for his use…so why not let him bake and use the sewing machine.)

He didn’t realize how much he missed the baking until it was almost Thanksgiving and Kurt hadn’t baked anything yet. In fact, Burt didn’t think he’d done any baking at all since before he and Carole got married. He thought part might have been because of the situation that sent Kurt to Dalton, but that was resolved around the wedding time and Kurt had been baking while he recovered before that. Granted he ate banana muffins and other healthy baked treats filled with fruits and vegetables, but they were all still baked sweets.

“Kurt!” Burt shouted as he stood in the kitchen. Kurt popped in from the living room where he’d been watching TV while Finn had friends over downstairs. Burt figured his boy was bored, since he was watching a show on the history of American sports, in particular Baseball. “Are you going to start baking soon?”

“I’m allowed?” Kurt asked.

“Of course you are allowed. Who said you weren’t?”

“Finn said I couldn’t because only his mom could bake here and Carole said I couldn’t because you didn’t want too many temptations in the house.” Kurt said.

“When was this?”

“Two weeks ago…the weekend after the wedding when I called and asked if I could come home from Dalton and Carole said you thought I should stay until I’d been there at least a full week before coming home. It was a waste of gas money to drive home so soon.” Kurt responded.

“I thought you made that decision.” Burt said.

“No. I wanted to come home and see everyone I missed and cook and bake and pick up items I forgot and was missing. I thought I wasn’t allowed to.”

Burt grumbled. “Well, you are. You can come home whenever you want unless you are supposed to be in class. You can cook anytime you want. In fact, I’d really love it if you would cook dinner and bake for the next week. Just ignore anyone who tells you anything other than that. I’m even missing all the health stuff…all we’ve had is Spaghetti and chicken nuggets and beef roasts and not even ones cooked really well. I miss variety. I miss the experiments. I miss you cooking.”

Kurt hugged his dad really tight and ran into the kitchen. He pulled bowls and ingredients out and had the makings for his pumpkin chocolate chip cookies laid out on the counter before a full minute had passed. Burt heard the mixer start up and wandered into the living room. 

He picked up the remote and changed the channel to an actual game. The football game graced the screen and Kurt started singing in the background as he made cookies. Burt reclined his chair and smiled. Things were now right in the house and soon the correct noises would be joined by the correct smells for the season.

“Can you bake some of those sugar cookies?” Burt called out. “Not the thinner shaped ones but those thick ones with the thick frosting like you can buy at the store.”

“Sure, Dad. But they will have to wait for this batch of pumpkin cookies and a huge batch of chocolate chip that can be eaten in mass by Finn and the guys. Oh, and I’ll have to find out what needs to be made for Thanksgiving. We will not be eating prepackaged mashed potatoes for a holiday.”

Burt’s smile got wider. At least Holidays might get back on track. He leaned into his chair and tuned into the game, watching enough to know what was going on but mostly day dreaming about Pumpkin pie and Apple cobbler and sausage stuffing and ham and turkey cooked just right…and a house filled with cookies.


End file.
